


Halloween Treats (1st Edition)

by JasnNCarly



Series: Wrestlers & You (Drabble Series) [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A set of drabbles I posted as "treats" for the 2016 Halloween season.





	Halloween Treats (1st Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I looked up length of drabbles and saw that 100 is the goal while 200 is a “double” so I got each one down (or close to) 100 words. WOW, it was hard (some are a lot closer to 200 words). Each one includes the prompt and man requested.

**1\. “Come over here and make me.” - Roman**

“Come over here and make me.”

Things had put you two alone together, in the same bed, and you were mere seconds from escaping the friend zone. Yet you couldn’t answer his challenge with wit or movement; instead, there was a rock of doubt keeping you on your ‘side’ of the bed.

When you didn’t immediately move, distracted by his shirtless form, one of Roman’s large hands reached over to yours and jerked you so hard with the hold that your body crashed up against his.

His tongue wets his lips, dissolving your doubts and fears, “I said make me.”

 

**2.** **“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  - Seth**

You pout, as Seth follows you into your room, and you fall face first onto the hotel bed, “That match killed me.” Shut eyes and dead weight, you feel his weight occupy the space beside you though you fail to notice his eyes or pinched lips, “What craziness are you here to convince me to do?”

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Your eyes pop open to be connected to his nervous, puppy dog stare, “Not a good idea.”

“I just want to help you feel better,” Seth’s dangerous stare is accompanied by his warm touch to your spine, “Just let me.”

  

**3.** **“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” - Seth**

“Thank you!” You finish a warm embrace with the last of your NXT buddies; then your breath begins to fail you again, your eyes flood with tears as his sweaty arms surround you, “Seth, I can’t—”

“Savor it, baby. Champ to champ advice.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” You laugh, stepping back out of his embrace and notice his tightening jaw as he looks over your shoulder; after a quick glance, you face your man again, “Wait a minute, are you jealous?”  Wrapping your arms around his neck, your lips inching towards his, “You have to learn to share, babe.”

“Champs don’t share.”

 

**4.** **“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  - Moxley**

You had returned from the gym, peeling out of your clothes, and head into your bedroom; your earbuds blast and coax your body to move. Down to a sports bra and boy shorts, you turn around and let out a high pitched scream.

Jon leans against your headboard, only a sheet covering him from the waist down, as he smiles in appreciation of what he’s seen.

“What the fuck, Mox!” You climb onto the bed, feeling his thick thighs to confirm suspicions, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“I could tell you, but I’d rather show you.”

**5.** **“I almost lost you.” - Dean**

You become vaguely aware that your heartbeat is echoing loudly in your ears, yet it’s slightly off – even mechanical. Blinking your eyes open, immediately confronted with bright fluorescent light, you look to see an IV and heart monitor. Trying to piece together what’s happened, you lift your arm only to hear, “No.”

Dean’s hovering over you, forcing you to sit still; his concern is evident beyond his sandpaper growl. It’s in his bloodshot eyes, tangled curls, and the hair which has grown beyond its five ‘o clock shadow, “You’re hurt. You have to let the doctor look at you.” He presses the call button, the tears glossing his grey blue gaze, “…I almost lost you.” Emotionally overcome, his arms take you in a delicate embrace, “Don’t you ever do that to me again, (Y/N).”

 

**6.** **“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” - Seth**

“Great.”

You blow out a deep breath, cursing the friends who had invited you and Seth to be at the same place at the same time; it was a setup - as the blizzard of the century had just hit the cabin where all your ‘friends’ were supposed to meet you.  Only you and Seth had showed up, avoiding each other until the morning, when you realized there was no escape.  Apparently, everyone must be sick of the dance you and Seth had done around reconciliation for months.

Seth interrupts your thoughts, coming to a stand beside you at the window, “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

 

**7.** **“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” – Dean**

Dean eyes you, his tongue rolling between his teeth, “You realize that this prank will piss off  _all_  of the Authority, not just Seth.”

You fume even as Dean pulls you aside, “I don’t give a shit! That weasel bitch has got to get what’s coming to him. It starts with convincing him that someone in his own circle is willing to steal that title from him. You in or out?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Dean glances around the two of you before his wide grin emerges, dimples shining, “Of course I’m in!”

 

**8.** **“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?” – Seth**

“Wait, the paint’s supposed to go  _where_?”

You roll your eyes at his tone, “I’m a makeup artist for the company. If someone fails to pick something up, I gotta take it, Seth.”

“First, there is a difference between makeup and body paint. Second, this is Finn - and I’m not comfortable with my girlfriend touching on another man’s body.”

“Especially since he’s got abs to compete with yours, right?” You turn to him with a teasing smirk, “Not like I’ve noticed.”

“Just remember who you come home to,” Seth grabs a firm hold of you, “because I will be reminding you tonight.”

**9.** **“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” – Moxley**

“(Y/N)?”

You hear his voice, but it’s distant as though he’s in another room. A part of you wants to run to him, but your body feels like nothing but weight – an unbearable about for you to lift, even your eyelids.

“I’m so sorry you got hurt…you shouldn’t of… _WHY_ —why are you always trying to protect me?”

His kiss is warm in your palm, but you don’t understand how he can be so close and so far at the same time.

“You need to wake up so you can argue with me. So you can—call me an asshole and tell me we’re over.”  His voice cracks at his last plea, “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

**10.** **“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” – Moxley**

“Would you just pull over?”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“Just do it, Mox!”

Shaking his head, Jon pulls off the interstate and finds a dirt road which is thick with trees. It’s perfect.

Before the car has come to a complete stop, you wink at him and swing the door open.  You hop out, ignoring his “what the fuck!” and leap into the downpour. It feels like heaven after being in the stuffy car with temperamental A/C and heat.  You close your eyes, leaning your head back, and allow it to drench you – deeply inhaling the scent of fresh air as it does so.

You hear one car door open and another pop open, interrupting your comfort; however, what you look to see is the most pleasant of surprises as he stands there in drenched clothes, pushing his hair back and signaling for you to join him in the backseat. Incapable of hiding your smile, you run up to latch your lips to his, wanting to feel the rain just a little longer before you fogged up the windows.

**11.** **“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  - Moxley**

“Fuck…” You undo the tape around your hands to find that you’ve still broken the skin; this was not the way to transition from one sport to the other.

Pretty soon, you were sure the wrestling school would tell you to return to boxing and keep your day job. Reaching into your bag, you retrieve some gauze and antibiotic to get to work. The second the liquid seeps into the wounds, you hiss with a few more expletives.

“You want some help with that?”

Your eyes shoot up to his, the brick at your back suddenly feeling like hot coal, “Uh, nah, I’m good.”

“You can’t keep avoiding me, (Y/N).” Jon Moxley sits beside you, finished with his training as well, and takes you hand to do the task anyway, “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice…you won’t be good until we’ve handled some business.”

 

**12.** **“Marry me?” – Dean**

“Marry me?”

“Shut up.” You erupt into laughter when his expression doesn’t change, “Would you stop fucking around, Dean?”

“Who’s fucking around?” Brushing the hair out of your face, he smiles at the dampness; apparently, in his mind, an exhaustive lovemaking session meant perfect timing for a proposal, “You gonna answer me?”

“I—I…are you serious right now?” You cover your face when he nods, trying to hide the emotion you are suddenly come over with. You’d never discussed it, but if it were to happen for you – it had to be him.

“Hey…hey…” Dean pulls your hands away from your face, kissing your cheeks and forehead, “Don’t cry…just say yes.”

**13.** **“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  - Seth**

“You are such an ass sometimes.” You shake your head, sick of his teasing comments about you cheating; it was getting hurtful, “You could’ve just said thank you without the assumption I’m trying to apologize for a nonexistent something.”

Seth watches as you begin to clear the table, disappointed in how his return home has turned out. When you begin to wash, he gathers his things and joins you at the sink. You lock your jaw, trying to fight tears as you fall into a pattern of washing while he loads the dishwasher.

“I’m not going to do this every time you come back. My job is not to convince you that I am faithful.”

“You’re right…but it’s just—hard to say what I really need to say.” Seth nods slow, sighing heavily, as you shut the water off and cross your arms to face him, “The truth is…I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”

 

**14.** **“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” – Seth**

“I’m in love with you.” Seth still hasn’t looked into your eyes, “I don’t know how to do it the right way, and I usually fuck it up because I get pretty selfish or scared…” Trailing off, he combs his fingers into his hair, “Like I am, right now, admitting this to you.”

You blink back a different set of tears, moved by his puppy pout, and cradle his face in your hands, giving his lips a tender, reassuring kiss. When you’re done, you stroke his cheeks with your thumbs and bore your eyes into his, “You don’t have to be scared of me…I’d never hurt you…”

Seth swallows hard, somewhat shaking his head, “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed. I will literally take you right now.”

 

**15.** **“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” - Roman**

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Your bottom lip protrudes; your brows come together, as you look down at your blue and white sequined mini dress – the adult version of a Dorothy costume. You shake your head, pulling on your red sparkling heels, “No way! I’ve spent a month planning this outfit for the party tonight.”

“It wasn’t a request.” Roman stands in front of you, his fingers curling around your chin and forcing you to look up, “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“You are taking your whole Christian Grey costume a little too seriously!” You hate to admit how much you want to rip his clothes off, but you’ve kept it together because you know your outfit would get him equally bothered. Standing to your feet, hands on your hips, you stare up into his eyes, “I’m not doing it.”

“Is that what you think?” Roman runs a thumb along his lower lip, giving a firm nod, before picking you up in a swift movement; taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he brings your body across his lap, his large hand pulls your dress up then runs his palm along your backside, “Let me show you what I do to bad girls.”

**16.** **“I wish I could hate you.” – Seth**

“Stop.”

“I’m fine.” You push him off you with your good arm, then move it to cradle the other as you refuse everyone’s help; you’re pretty sure you’ve screwed your career for the next few months. The last thing you need is your ex-boyfriend there to bask in your pain.

“Damn it, (Y/N)!” Seth lifts you off the ground, bringing you into a bridal style hold within his arms and heading towards Doc, “Why are you so damn stubborn?”

“I could ask you the same.” Your voice is lower as you’ve missed him – more than you could ever admit. His hold around you and his eyes locked onto yours, leave you with only one thought… _God, I wish I could hate you._

**17.** **“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” – Roman**

Your eyes flutter open as you feel a rough touch gently caress your cheek; yet your heart stops when you see his dark ovals awaiting you. You open your mouth, yet fail to speak.

“You fainted…straight into my arms.” Roman seems to get the message loud and clear, “You know if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

You are positive that your whole body is blushing as you sit up, his hand supporting your back, “Sorry about that…I—I’ve been running on fumes lately.”

“Oh, we should do something about that.” Roman acts as though he’s diagnosing you, carefully looking you over, “Let’s start with dinner tonight.”

**18.** **“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  - Roman**

Roman tilts his head as you bow your own, trying to shield your expression with your hair, “Wow, have I entered an alternative universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

You had. In spite of yourself and all your determinations to avoid falling for a co-worker, you were letting this beautiful man in your heart – in your circle of confidants – and you hated yourself for it. Convinced you can turn it all around; you push your hair out of your face and announce, “Delusional. You gotta be seeing stuff, Mr. Reigns.”

“Mm-hmm, keep telling yourself that.”

 

**19.** **“You did all of this for me?” - Dean**

Your text back to him led to this; a rose petal path to your bathroom where a candlelit bubble bath awaited you. Jaw agape, you feel his hands slide around your waist, “Dean…you did all of this for me?”

“I wanted to feel a little useful after reading your message; figured a couple days off to take care of my girl? Start things off right.”

“This is above and beyond.” You turn in his arms, biting your lip and stroking his hair, “I need you to do me one more favor though.”

Dean groans at your touch, trying to concentrate, “Anything.”

“Well, I could use help out of these clothes and…” Your hands slide down his chest to waist of his jeans, “I feel like I should be a little dirtier before I get into that tub.”

“Well, if that’s what you want,” He cups your behind, sighing heavily, “Guess I gotta oblige.”

**20.** **“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  - Moxley**

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“That’s real supportive, Mox, thanks.” You tighten the laces on your boots, ignoring his pleas for you to change your mind, “It’s my match, and I make the decisions.”

“This isn’t another match. You are going into a hardcore, no DQ with a bitch you hate – who also hates you.”

“Yeah, because she can’t have what I do.” Once he kneels in front of you, you grab a handful of his shirt, yanking him to you, “Don’t you forget who your ass belongs to.”

Jon gives you a crooked grin, “My ass and everything else is yours.”

 

**21.** **“Tell me a secret.” – Roman**

“Tell me a secret.” You rest your chin on the back of your hands which lay flat on his bare chest; your right leg is thrown over his nude lap, “Something you’ve never told me before.”

You find yourself giddy during this pillow talk, surprised that the two of you were not a one-time thing – instead you two are a habit.

“Something I’ve never told you?” Roman takes his free hand, the one not used to run fingers along your spine, and barrels it into his thick mane, “Okay…how about…I love you?”

You lift your head a little off of its comfy spot, swallowing hard, “You what?”

“You heard me. I love you, (Y/N).”

 

**22\. “Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh_.” – Moxley**

You two are rushing around the house, trying to clean your chaos upon your mother’s sudden announcement that she was stopping by. The last thing she needed to know was that her daughter was a freak, taking frequent advantage of a man considered a scumbag or asshole.

Jon hadn’t even fully dressed, still rushing around the house to gather things while shirtless; your wide eyes catch a glimpse of something shiny tucked between couch cushions.

“Hey, babe, have you seen the…?” You lift the handcuffs up with your index finger, tossing them to him, “Oh…yeah…we were out here too, huh?”

You mumble, continuing to scan every room, top to bottom, until she arrives,  “My mother’s going to disown me after today.” 


End file.
